He Who Would Never Be
by AmyPondandTheDoctor
Summary: When Dean and Sam hear a knock at their door they expect to find a demon wanting to kill them. But it was Amy Pond and The Doctor!... Or so they think. A turn of events may otherwise say so. When a beautiful lost soul finds them, will they be safe... or sorry? *Little bit of romance.*
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hey guys! My first Supernatural book crossed over with Doctor Who.. ~sighs in content~ Hope you like it!******

"So, Dean, where to next?" Sam was cocky today. Why today, of all days, had he decided to be cocky? It was the anniversary of Dean and Sam Winchester's mom's death. Dean was quite upset as was and if Sam didn't stop going on like he was it would end in a fist fight. "Sam, I told you to stop being so cocky! Go take it and shove it up your-" _BANG BANG BANG_! Dean and Sam both stopped dead in their tracks. "What the hell?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean from the corner of his eye. "Ah, hello? Is anybody home?" A British voice asked from behind the door. "Doctor! I highly doubt anybody is going to be living-"

The woman stopped talking as Dean opened the door slightly and peeked out. "Go away. We don't want visitors." Dean said, trying to close the door. The woman put her foot in the door and said in what Dean thought was a hot Scottish accent, "Not so fast pretty boy. We got readings there was something here that was not-so-human. So we plan on finding it and either killing it or helping it back to it's home planet." The red-head was crazy. "Uh, sorry lady. You're crazy and I am going to have to ask you to leave." Dean tried ushering her out but she stood tall and didn't move. "No. This is clearly not your home so you can't tell us what to do. So no." The red head had an attitude that Dean quite liked. "Fine." He held his arms up in surrender, not wanting to get into a fight with a chick and lose because he won't hit a human girl. "That's what I thought." She said smiling. She stuck out her hand and smiled a bit more, "I'm Amy. That idiot is The Doctor. He seemed to have landed our ship in this place's backyard because of some stupid reading on the ship's computer base."

Dean took her hand and smiled widely. "I'm Dean. That's my little brother Sam. Now you said he got some readings... Your Doctor friend. What sort of 'un-human reading' are we talking about?" Dean looked at The Doctor who was chatting away with Sam. He snapped his head up and in Dean's direction with a concerned look on his face. "Well, very un-human readings. They were more than any alien I have ever encountered and I have encountered many in my nine-hundred years." He said, stepping closer to Dean. The Doctor pulled out a glowing screwdriver and scanned him. "Whoa! Whoa! Pal, what you doin' with that glowing thing?" Dean asked, a bit frightened. "He's human and so is Sam. Then what is it that is un-human?" The Doctor began pacing back and forth, hand scratching his head and making odd gestures. "Well I can tell you one thing." Dean told Amy. "What's that Pretty boy?" See asked with an annoyed tone. "It isn't alien." The Doctor stopped and looked at Dean. "What do you mean? If it's not human and it isn't alien then what is it?" Dean and Sam smiled and looked at each other. "Go ahead and explain Sammy. Your turn this time to scare someone off." Dean said in a cocky tone, getting his brother back for all that day. "Well, it's supernatural. We know that much but what we don't know is what it is. We were trying to find that out. We don't have the right technology to figure that out though." Sam explained to a wide-eyed and afraid Amy. "Well, this was fun but we really must be getting back to, ah, what we were going to." Amy said, clearly scared and heading for the door which shut before she could get out. "Oh, wow. Nice going Red! You made the damn thing lock us in!" Dean yelled, angry.

"Well I am ever so sorry if your stupid little plans have been messed up by the little ghost thing you're hunting. Not my fault that I don't want to get myself killed hunting this stupid whateverthehellitis." She yelled back, making very large gestures. Dean crossed his arms and aimed to yell back until Sam stepped in, "Nobody is doing us any good by arguing! Maybe if we worked together our strengths will balance out our weaknesses." Sam sat on an old chair and his head went into his hands as a pained expression engulfed his features. "Sam, what's wrong man?" Dean asked him. The Doctor was pacing back and forth while talking to himself and gesturing around the room. He abruptly stopped as Sam's head snapped up. "I know where to find it!" He yelled. "Yeah, upstairs." The Doctor said. "Which room?" Dean directed the question to either of them seeing as they both had abilities to which Dean did not know. "Third door on the right in the second hallway." The Doctor said. "There's not even an upstairs." Amy said, looking around. "Door off the kitchen to the left." He stated, heading that way. "There is no door you Psychopath! It's a wall!" Dean yelled to him as a door opened. "...Well I'll be damned." Dean muttered. "You already are." Sam told him with a fake confused voice. "Screw you." Dean said with a smile. "Boys, I suggest we go. God this is just like taking care of Rory and The Doctor." She said. "Who's Rory?" Dean asked. Amy was about to answer but unfortunately a big gust of freezing wind engulfed the three from the directional point of the kitchen and they all were knocked unconscious.


	2. What was to come

*****A/N: Hey guys. I have wayyy to much time on my hand because I really write chapters fast. I'm not sure how long is a 'long chapter' but I really hope to make a semi-long or long one soon. Well enjoy! :) *****

Dean woke up and saw a not-quite-ghost hovering in the door between the kitchen and the dining room. The Doctor was lying on the ground in front of him, seemingly dead. This thing was not at all human. That Dean was sure of. Amy jostled Dean from his thoughts by saying, "What the hell happened?" Dean played like he was still unconscious, knowing the thing would leave him alone if he did. Amy began screaming after Dean felt a cold gust of wind go by him. He grabbed his silver stake and stabbed the thing. It looked to be in pain. Sam woke up and so did The Doctor. They both rushed at the monster and tackled it. "Pleasssee don't hurt me." It told them. "Why not? What are you? None of us can figure it out. I'm an alien hunter and they're just plain hunters or supernatural creatures, but you aren't either of those things. So what are you?" The Doctor asked calmly but harsh as well. It smiled, "You *breathes* reaaallyy want to know?" "Just answer the damn question freak!" Dean yelled. The thing smiled even wider and that's when Dean knew they were in trouble. "Amy, go get the chains from the wall over there and do NOT ask why. We don't have time for you bitching if you'd like to live." Dean quickly told her, not taking his eyes off the thing. He felt the chains in his hand and chained the thing to a pole outside after a bit of struggle. "Why are you not fighting? What do you know that we don't, super freak?" Dean asked it. Amy smiled and laughed a little. "Oh you stupid stupid people. Did you really believe that I was Amy?" Amy turned into another person and this girl was one of the demons that Dean and Sam had killed. "You." Sam stated angrily. "Am I?" It asked, changing into a blonde girl with a pretty face. "Never. Anger. A. Time Lord." The Doctor said bluntly. Obviously he knew this girl previously. "Whoa, we are going to settle what the hell you are later. But a shape-shifter that doesn't fit the description of an actual shifter? What are you really?" Sam asked with an annoyed tone. His face had the look of 'what the hell' on it. "Oh! Wait! I remember now! You're that new shifter breed that I have no idea where you came from." Dean said, realization hitting him. "Clever. I'm surprised it took you that long, Dean Winchester. Oh, by the way, your dear daddy's screams of pain in hell where he's constantly burning is so exciting to me." The new shape was of Jessica, Sam's dead fiance. "I really want to kill this bitch right now." Sam said, exaggerating the 'really'. "Oh Sam. You know Jessica loved you. She still does. She isn't in hell, thank God. That upbeat psycho would probably find something to love about it." The imposter Jess said. Then the creature was free and chopped the psycho shifter's head off. "Haattee thosssee damn thinggggsss." It said. "Wow... So what are you?" Sam asked, genuinely curious. "Aaapparatiioon... Ghoosst... Losssst sssoul. You can call it what you want. I love this house and I didn't know your intenttionss. Sssorry." It answered. "What?! I have _never_ met a... Creature who actually was _nice_ to us! They want to kill us!" Dean said in an odd voice. It smiled nicely. It was a girl and she was beautiful. They really believed and her true form shown through. "Could be an angel as well." She said in a crystal clear voice. Her light was beautiful. "You are a lost soul... Not an evil one. Are there more of you?" Sam asked. The Doctor had been too quiet this whole time. "What do shifters do with the, ah, people they turn into?" He asked. "Usually kill them. You may be able to find her though." Sam told him. "So anymore?" Dean asked the girl. She nodded. "My little sister and my daughter. Come meet them?" She asked. Dean nodded and Sam followed. The Doctor stayed behind to track the real Amy down. When Dean and Sam saw the two young girls, their hearts broke. "Mummy, who are these boys?" The youngest asked. She was British. "Her father was visiting from England. Emily, this is Dean and Sam Winchester." She introduced us to her daughter. "Who is this little beauty?" Dean asked, turning to a young girl who appeared to be twelve or thirteen. "I'm Anastasia and I'm twelve." She said. "I'm four! Or was before a mean man came and killed us. He was just hurting though. He didn't mean what he did. I know 'coz I saw his soul after I died. He was in so much pain. I didn't blame him. Poor man was so broken and his soul was so shattered. He hung himself and was burned the next day." Emily, a four year old, explained all this to Dean and Sam. "She's four?" Dean asked the woman. "Yes, very smart for her age. I'm Victoria by the way. We need your help." She told them. "Well I do have one question. How did you do the ice and wind?" Victoria smiled, "You learn a lot of tricks when you're alive for over two hundred years Dean." "So what do you need from us?" Sam asked. "Help us find where our bones are and put us to rest. We can't leave this home so I think they're somewhere in here." She knew a lot for a ghost. "You know a lot." Dean told her, crossing his arms. "Like I said, you learn a lot. Hunters have come in and out of this house like no tomorrow. All scared to death of us. You're the first to stick around and we thank you for that." She said, curtsying and giving Dean and Sam a smile. "We really love what we do and the people we meet. I guess it's part of the job." Dean said, shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets.  
Well why don't you boys get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. Sun -up is only four hours away." She smiled and told them goodnight, showing them to two beds which she made clean and nice with her magic stuff. "Thank you so much Victoria." Dean told her with a smile. "No problem Dean." The two boys fell asleep, not knowing that those three girls were not the real danger inside the house...

***** SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! I love you guys and thanks so much for reading!*****


End file.
